Disturbance
by fallenangel771
Summary: Because of a disturbance in the force Mara jade and a platoon of storm troopers are sent to retrieve Alex Mercer, Alex agrees to go as he has nothing left and the emperor tries to sway him to his cause while Alex tries to make a life for himself. Alex x Mara. Rated M for language blood and gore and lemons
1. Chapter 1

The Disturbance

Mara jade and a group of storm troopers are sent to retrieve Alex Mercer because of a disturbance in the force that the emperor feels and Alex agrees to go as he has nothing left and the emperor tries to find ways to sway him to his cause. Eventual Alex x Mara. Rated M for language blood and gore and lemons

Disclaimer: Ummm… I can't think of anything witty or funny so I don't own star wars or prototype… so yeah, enjoy the story, it's my first fic so don't be too much of a dick in the reviews if I even get any

* * *

Mara Jade walked purposefully towards the Emperor's throne room, she was exhausted and in need of a proper meal and a proper bath wouldn't be out of the question after the mission she had just completed but as the emperor's hand she lived to serve. She entered the rather grandiose hall and approached the Emperor before kneeling at the foot of the steps leading to his throne.

"I am pleased to see you have returned successful my Hand." He rasped "But I am afraid you will have no rest, for I have sensed a disturbance in the dark side of the force, something of great and dark power has revealed itself. You will bring it to me."

"Yes my lord." Mara said trying to keep her irritation at having no reprieve from passing between the bond she shared with her master.

"A ship and a platoon have been prepared, you are to leave at once." Judging by the smirk on his face she had failed at hiding her feelings.

"Yes my Lord" She said as she turned and strode out of the hall and down to the hanger. As she walked she received short glances from officers and politicians as she went but none attempted to talk to her or comment on her less than stellar appearance. Her position as the Emperor's hand was no secret among the staff in the palace and her attitude didn't help with making any friends. Her life was devoted to her master and she had no room for personal relationships in her life though when she knew her mind was secure she occasionally dream't of having someone, maybe even a family, but she knew those were just that, dreams, her life was serving her master and her death would be in his service.

She cleared her head of these thoughts as she entered the hangar and approached her shuttle and began to mentally prepare for her mission, she would be attempting to find and retrieve something of great dark power, she had no clue if it was an artifact or a being or exactly how powerful it was. She sighed, she definitely wasn't looking forward to this one.

* * *

Alex Mercer stood atop a skyscraper in the remains of one of the worse parts of the red zone, after he took a nuke to the face he had taken up residence in the red zone. He fed off of the infected and was free to hunt and consume and destroy anything he liked as even Blackwatch had mostly withdrawn from the area considering it a lost cause, he wished he could have stayed with Dana but he knew he was a danger to her, Blackwatch would always hunter if she remained close to him and now that they both new he wasn't the original Alex Mercer he didn't want to see the look in her eyes again after she found out he was a monster taking the form of her brother, so he left.

He leapt of the building in search of stronger infected to fight to clear his mind. He ran through the streets with speed unmatched by any animal or vehicle. As he ran he heard an unfamiliar noise assaulted his sensitive ears, it sounded like machinery but unlike anything he had heard up until this point, he leapt and began running up the nearest building to get a view of whatever was making the noise. His biomass was writhing beneath his skin as he prepared for a battle as whatever was making the sound was probably some new weapon from Blackwatch to destroy him and the infected.

As he took another leap over the edge to the top of the building he caught sight of what appeared to be some sort of troop carrier but instead of having rotor blades like most Blackwatch aircraft it seemed to be designed more like a really badly designed plane. The aircraft stopped over the building he was on and what seemed to be humans clad in white body armor with strange guns dropped out and pointed their weapons at him. One in thicker armor and a differently shaped helmet stepped forward, he seemed to be the commander, and spoke.

"By order of the Emperor you are under arrest, you are to immediately surrender all weapons and come with us."

Alex scoffed, these asshats obviously weren't Blackwatch unless Blackwatch was beginning to get extremely desperate and slightly retarded in their attempts to apprehend or kill him.

"Who the hell is this emperor and how the fuck did he find me?" Alex asked as he readied his biomass in anticipation of a fight.

"By order of the Galactic Emperor you are to come with us." The commanding officer repeated as he approached Alex to restrain him.

As the trooper reached out to grab him Alex smirked and shredded the white armor clad body with his newly formed claws, tendrils burst forth from Alex's body and began to absorb the remains of the commander. He fell to his knees and gripped his head as he was assaulted by memories of huge cities sprawling whole planets, weapons that fired lasers, spacecraft and entire planets destroyed by a moon sized weapon. He learned who the Emperor was and that his army of clones held the galaxy in an iron grip. He saw feats he never thought possible for beings unlike him being performed by humans and what appeared to be aliens in strange robes with laser swords which according to the clone he had consumed memories were called lightsabers. He focused in on his victims memories of these warriors and found information of two factions, the Jedi and the Sith. According to the clone the Jedi were traitors to the republic turned empire and were evil and had to be hunted down and destroyed, he catalogued all the useful memories of the clone and staggered to his feet as his awareness returned.

As he looked he gazed at the other clones from under his hood and called forth his blade from his biomass, he was actually curious and wanted to explore this new galaxy but he figured the other clones wouldn't react well to him eating their commander. The clones seemed to be afraid but were standing their ground and seemed to be waiting for orders, Alex had just decided to consume and kill them all and steal their ship when out of the transport a beautiful woman leapt the thirty feet between the carrier and the building and landed without a gracefully without a sound.

"Stand down." She said calmly to her men as she met Alex's eyes, "Ill handle this."


	2. Chapter 2

Mara jade and a group of storm troopers are sent to retrieve Alex Mercer as a result of a disturbance in the force that the emperor feels and Alex agrees to go as he has nothing left and the emperor tries to sway him to his cause. Eventual Alex x Mara. Rated M for language blood and gore and lemons

Disclaimer: Ummm… I can't think of anything witty or funny so I don't own star wars or prototype… so yeah, enjoy the story, it's my first fic so don't be too much of a dick in the reviews if I even get any

* * *

As Alex gazed into the woman's eyes he was slightly surprised at the lack of fear in there, also the brilliant green color was also captivating.

He shook himself from his musings and asked "Why does the emperor want to see me?"

"That is none of your concern, the emperor has given you an order to appear before him and you will obey." The woman stated.

Alex growled under his breath, this woman may be beautiful but she was equally irritating. She met his gaze and instead of the respect, disgust or fear that usually met him when locking gazes with a human it almost seemed as if she was looking down on him, as if he wasn't capable of eviscerating her and her platoon with a minimal effort. This made him angry, but he wasn't just a killing machine, he was also a genius and had the minds of hundreds of scientists and generals at his disposal along with his own original incredible mind and they were all telling him the same thing; this woman would have to be handled with caution.

Alex sighed and reformed his human arm.

Mara Jade gazed at the human looking creature standing across from her, even with the gory display from earlier she still had no clue what this creature was, it took all of her training to keep from showing her disgust and apprehension at what she had witnessed. She called on the force and readied herself for a fight as the creature hadn't yet responded to her order to surrender and still had the huge blade formed on his arm.

She hid her surprise when his arm shifted back to its human form and she tried to probe his mind to find his intentions. She instantly regretted it, at first it was a cacophony of voices, talking and screaming as she collapsed to her knees holding her head in pain she felt consciousness leave her.

* * *

The second the woman collapsed all of the storm troopers opened fire and moved to get her to safety, when Alex felt her enter his mind he smirked, he knew she would try something like this from the memories of the commander he had consumed and when he felt her consciousness brush up against his own he drew her in to all the other consciousness' he had consumed and apparently it had been too much for her.

He felt the plasma from the storm troopers weapons glancing off his armor. He briefly considered trying to talk to them and go willingly but it didn't seem like they were listening and he could gain more information doing things the fun way.

It took less than a minute.

In less than 60 seconds Alex had decimated the entire ground team, the shredded white clad bodies lay strewn all over the rooftop. Suddenly Alex found himself sailing off of the building, it took him a moment to register that the gunship had opened fire on him, he righted himself as he fell and used his biomass to propel himself at the building and began sprinting back up the building, as he reached the top he leapt at the gunship and grabbed on. He could hear the pilots inside panicking as they tried to shake him off. He launched himself at the right wing and tore it off.

He dropped back down to the rooftop and watched as the air craft crashed into an abandoned skyscraper, he used his heat vision to check the wreck and rooftop for any survivors. He saw one glowing body and walked towards it. He was actually slightly relieved to see the woman alive, which confused him but he told himself it was because she would be his ticket off of the planet.

He picked her up and leaped of in the direction of the safe house he and Dana used to use. He regretted having to return there as it brought up bad memories but it was the only place he knew the woman would be safe while unconscious.

* * *

As consciousness returned to Mara she felt her head throb, she slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dimly lit small room with sheets of flimsy stuck to the walls and a very strange looking computer against one wall.

She shot up from her laying position as she saw the man creature thing from the rooftop standing in the middle of the room with his back to her. She instantly regretted moving so suddenly as the throbbing in her head worsened. She fell back into a laying position with a groan. The man turned to her when he heard her groan and approached the couch she was lying on. Every one of her instincts was telling her to scramble backwards to get away but her training took hold and she stayed were she was and began gathering the force around her to blast the monster away at any second.

The man crouched in front of her and did the last thing she expected, he silently offered her a glass of water. For a moment she was suspicious but then recalled what he had done to the commander and realized if he wanted to kill her especially in her weakened state he wouldn't resort to poison. She gratefully took the glass and drank. As the cool water slowly soothed the pain in her head she looked up again at the man and asked "Why am I here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mara jade and a group of storm troopers are sent to retrieve Alex Mercer as a result of a disturbance in the force that the emperor feels and Alex agrees to go as he has nothing left and the emperor tries to find ways to sway him to his cause. Eventual Alex x Mara. Rated M for language blood and gore and lemons.

Disclaimer: Ummm… I can't think of anything witty or funny so I don't own star wars or prototype… so yeah, enjoy the story, it's my first fic so don't be too much of a dick in the reviews if I even get any

* * *

"Why am I here?"

Alex contemplated the question, honestly he didn't need her, he could have just consumed her and used her form to call for support and get off the planet but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had never had a problem like this, the only other person he couldn't bring himself to harm had been Dana, the only person he had ever cared about. He told himself it was because it would be easier with her around so he wouldn't have to be her for any length of time. He knew that she had no knowledge of the extent of his shape shifting abilities so he told her, "I need you to get off of this planet."

"What happened to my men?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"When you collapsed they made the mistake of attacking me." He stated, "They are all dead, which is why I need you to call a transport from your ship in orbit."

Alex smirked as her eyes narrowed, "I'm surrendering myself to you, isn't that what you wanted?"

He watched as her eye twitched with irritation as she asked, "Was it necessary for you to wait to surrender till after you killed all my men?"

"No but it made things much more interesting don't you think?" Alex was having fun with this, he hadn't had anyone to irritate for a while and it was something he sorely missed.

The woman sighed and reached for her com, "This is Mara Jade I need a pickup track my com for coordinates."

The two had no further contact, Alex was escorted to a cell the moment they arrived on her ship and stayed there for the duration of their trip to imperial center. Mara spent the time catching up on rest and reporting to her master. Once they arrived on imperial center he was taken off the ship by another contingent of guards and she returned to her quarters and that was the last she heard of him… for a month.

* * *

Sorry for this being so short I had a pretty long chapter written up but I saw some holes so this is kinda a filler to set up for the next one witch should be going up later today.


	4. Chapter 4

Mara jade and a group of storm troopers are sent to retrieve Alex Mercer as a result of a disturbance in the force that the emperor feels and Alex agrees to go as he has nothing left and the emperor tries to find ways to sway him to his cause. Alex x Mara. Rated M for language blood and gore and lemons.

Disclaimer: Ummm… I can't think of anything witty or funny so I don't own star wars or prototype… so yeah, enjoy the story, it's my first fic so don't be too much of a dick in the reviews if I even get any

* * *

Mara Jade had been enjoying a month of relative peace, ever since she had returned from her mission to retrieve the disturbance her master felt she hadn't had any contact with her master so she had spent her reprieve training and relaxing. She did find it strange that she hadn't received any communication from her master but it wasn't her place to question him. She was currently practicing her saber forms, going through her movements with a fluidity and speed almost unmatched at the time. He was in the middle of a complex maneuver designed to remove the arms and legs of an enemy with two strokes when her com went off, she faltered and nearly fell on her own blade but years of hard training prevented any injury. She hurriedly took out the device and answered, seeing it was the emperor, she placed the communicator on the ground and knelled as the hologram of her master flickered into being.

"My master." She greeted him.

"My hand I have a task for you." She actually felt relieved at this, she had begun to worry that she had done something to displease him or shake his faith in her abilities, "The man I had you retrieve is being quite… uncooperative, and no form of torture or bribery has swayed him to our cause. He has agreed to work with us but I can sense he has no conviction."

Mara was starting to get a bad feeling about where this was going, "What do you require of me my lord?" She asked keeping her qualms hidden.

"You will sway him to our cause by any means necessary, he will be staying with you and you will show him the merits of joining our cause." She knew exactly what he meant when he said any means necessary, he expected her to seduce him if she had to.

"Yes my master."

* * *

As she approached her quarters she felt the man she was now tasked to seduce inside. She sighed, she had hoped to freshen up and have time to prepare but it looked like that wasn't an option. She steeled herself and pressed the button on the control panel to open the door.

As she entered she was slightly unnerved by what she found, the man she had seen tear people to shreds with huge claws was lounging casually on her couch browsing the holonet on a datapad. He had his hood back and she couldn't help but admire his looks without them being obscured, he had shoulder length wavy black hair and brilliant cobalt blue eyes that contrasted strikingly with his pale skin. All traces of the predator she had seen on that building were nearly gone but she could feel through the force his potential for destruction but strangely no desire for it. The only feelings she could receive from him were weariness, curiosity, and amusement.

The amusement she felt from the man seemed to grow the longer she stood there observing through the force. Confused she refocused on him and found it hard not to react when she found his unnervingly beautiful blue eyes gazing intently into hers with an amused grin. She fought the urge to glare and put on a warm friendly smile, this seemed to amuse him even more but she tried anyway, "Hello, I'm Mara Jade, I've been assigned to be your partner of sorts, and I am to help you adjust to the new environment. I will show you around, teach you about the galaxy and work with you on our missions."

The man raised a brow at the "our" missions but seemed rather accepting, but that irritating smirk was still on his face and she wanted to wipe it off. But she had her orders and she doubted attacking him would compel him to see things from their point of view. "If we are going to be partners we should _get to know each other _don't you think?" She asked sultrily, she figured the faster this was over the better and no man had ever said no to her. She knew how to pleasure a man as she had been given lessons and demonstrations but she had never actually been intimate with anybody and she truthfully was afraid.

She froze as he looked up at her with cold calculating eyes, devoid of the open amusement she had seen in them earlier, he looked her up and down and she felt a rush of relief and horror that it seemed to be working. The man met her eyes again, scoffed at her and turned back to the holo. Mara glared, she had never felt so insulted and happy at the same time, and she wanted to attack him but knew no good would come of it. Instead she settled for an even more heated glare before deciding to try a different tactic. "What I meant by get to know each other was that we train together and talk a bit so we know who we are working with." She offered trying to cover her earlier blunder.

The man seemed to think it over before nodding. He stood and they exited the room together as she led him to her personal training room.

* * *

Alex wasn't sure what to make of this woman, she had seemed cold and serious during all of their other interactions. She had an air of power and authority that he was slightly drawn to. But now she was trying and failing to seduce him. Though to him it seemed as though she almost didn't want to succeed. She tried to hide it, and hid it well but she stood no chance against him. He already knew that the Emperor had tasked her with seducing him to sway him. He had been held for a month as the Imperials gave him offers, threatened and tortured him. Nothing was effective. They hadn't even been able to restrain him on the table to torture him and nothing they had to offer appealed to him. He had eventually agreed to work with them as he had gotten bored with their attempts but he made it clear to them that he would leave whenever he wanted. Now he had been sent back to the planet apparently named Coruscant to work with the woman who had "captured" him.

Alex had actually asked to be partnered with her. He had been intrigued by her fierceness and lack of fear towards him on earth and would admit that he found her attractive. The Emperor seemed to pick up on this and decided to try and use her to sway him. Alex was actually looking forward to seeing her try to seduce him. He had been extremely bored living in the red zone and now he had a whole new galaxy to entertain him and he was looking forward to the show.


	5. Chapter 5

Mara jade and a group of storm troopers are sent to retrieve Alex Mercer as a result of a disturbance in the force felt by the Emperor. Alex agrees to go as he has nothing left and the emperor tries to sway him to his cause. Alex x Mara. Rated M for language blood and gore and lemons.

I took some liberties with the workings of force bonds, hopefully that doesn't bother anybody.

Disclaimer: Ummm… I can't think of anything witty or funny so I don't own star wars or prototype… so yeah, enjoy the story, it's my first fic so don't be too much of a dick in the reviews

* * *

Alex stood across from Mara in her training room. She had her lightsaber ignited and stood in a ready stance as he stood casually with his hands stuffed in his pockets. She scowled at him before suddenly and silently she leapt across the room bringing her blade down at him. He quickly formed his blade and deflected her attack easily. From the memories of the storm troopers he knew her weapon had immense cutting power and would eat through his biomass easily but he had also studied a weapon used named vibro blades. He had altered his blade, claws, and shield to be more like the material used in them. Now he could deflect and resist attacks from the saber but given prolonged contact it would eat through his weapons. This proved not to be a problem as Mara's fighting style seemed to be based off of quick precise attacks which put her at a huge disadvantage because while she was fast Alex was faster.

Mara let out a huff of frustration as she couldn't seem to touch him. He was faster and stronger than her and had almost as much skill which left them reasonably well matched. But she was getting tired, and he hadn't even broken a sweat.

She charged again and feinted an overhead slash and slid on her knees under his large blade as he brought it up to block. She slashed across his stomach but her saber was stopped by what seemed to be a large claw holding it in place. She looked up at him only to be met with that infuriating grin of his.

With a shout she released her lightsaber, grabbed his jacket and brought her feet up to his chest and kicked. They both were launched back as she had put a considerable amount of force power into the kick. As she landed she already had her lightsaber slapping back into her palm. She saw Alex roll backwards to his feet before they both attacked again. They moved around the room with blurs of purple and red light clashing. Alex moved faster but was less precise and coordinated with his blade the size of himself so he regularly had to alternate to his claws to stop attacks that got through his guard.

As Mara spun and slashed again but was surprised to meet nothing but air. She received a warning in the force and looked up to see he had leapt was coming down on her. She rolled backwards and was on her feet in an instant which turned out to be a mistake as he had stayed low when he landed. He swept her feet out from under her and before she could even think of acting he was on top of her and had her pinned. She glared up at him as he smirked down at her, after another moment of him not seeming to want to get off of her she began to panic. What if he wanted to take her, this wasn't prepared or planned and she knew she wasn't ready for this.

Alex seemed to notice this as he quickly climbed off of her and offered her his hand while looking away with a sour look on his face.

She actually found it kind of cute, despite herself, just the image of the fierce almost animalistic man she had been doing battle with acting like a child being forced to do something by their mother almost had her laughing. She was going to say something but was stopped by her com going off. She quickly took his hand and he hauled her to her feet. She quickly tidied herself up and glanced at Alex to find him with his hood back up and a rather uninterested look on his face. She placed the Holo on the ground and kneeled as the blue image of her master flickered to life. She glanced over to Alex to find him lounging on a nearby wall glancing uninterestedly around the room. She shot him a venomous glare and mouthed _kneel_ at him he just chuckled and turned to the emperor and gave him a jaunty salute.

Mara, horrified at his lack of respect, prepared to watch the emperor attack Alex in some way. She had seen Vader do it over whole systems and the emperor was much more powerful though she had never seen someone be so disrespectful to him. Even his enemies had regarded him cautiously. She looked back to the emperor to find him with a slight grimace on his face as he gazed at the hooded man. Mara decided it best to be silent and wait for her master's message. "My hand, I have a target for you and your… partner, all of the information you will need is on your ship. You are to leave immediately." The hologram flickered out of existence.

Mara was surprised at the briefness of the message, usually her master would speak with her at length. She sighed as she stood, hopefully it was because of Mercer, and not anything she had done. "Come on" She said as she stalked out of the room. She needed time alone to think on everything that was happening and hopefully she would get that on their flight.

* * *

Alex was on Mara's ship en-route to their destination. He sighed and reclined on his designated "bed" which turned out to be another plate of durasteel welded to the wall. His rest was interrupted by a knock at his door. It slid open to reveal Mara.

Alex was confused. When he had been fighting Mara he had been almost careful not to hurt her. The more time he spent around her the more strange feelings stirred, was she using her force powers on him? He had actually felt bad when he saw the panic on her face as he pinned her.

"We need to talk." She said "We are going to be working together from here on out so well need to understand each other and our abilities." She said.

Alex wasn't sure if this was another seduction attempt but she was right. In their fight he hadn't shown nearly all that he was capable of. And truthfully he was curious about Mara. He had gotten a glimpses of her in different situations and she was a puzzle. There was the cold business like persona he had seen when she retrieved him, there was her sexy side that showed when she tried and failed to seduce him and the vulnerability and fear that shown when he had her pinned during their spar. Despite himself he couldn't help but want to solve the puzzle that was Mara Jade.

* * *

Alex crouched atop a tower next to Mara on Corellia. On the way there they had shared their general abilities so they could have a good idea what to expect and Mara had made another half assed attempt at seducing him that they both knew was just to please her master and that Alex blew off. They watched their prey as he went about his day, Mara through a pair of binoculars and Alex using his enhanced senses. Mara sighed in frustration and sat next to Alex. "This is ridiculous, I've never trailed a more paranoid mark." She said. Alex smirked and stood.

"I have, I'll take care of this." He said. He was about to drop off of the building when a hand gripped his arm.

He turned to meet Mara's face set in a stern grimace. "I'm coming with you." She said.

Alex cocked his head at her, "It will be quicker and safer if I go in alone."

"That's true but we're partners, we should work together, and I don't trust you yet." She said.

Alex sighed then grabbed her, before she could react he dropped off of the building into an empty alley across the street from where their target was walking. The pavement cracked under them and Alex took extra care to make sure Mara received none of the impact. He didn't know why he hated the idea of causing this woman pain but he didn't have time to think on it. He set her down and received a punch in the arm that would have broken a human's bones for his troubles. She glared fiercely at him but didn't yell or do anything to attract attention. They stalked their prey for a few more blocks before Alex whispered in her ear, "I'm going to consume him."

She turned to say something but he was already gone from her side. He moved through the crowd gently pushing past people on his way to his target. He reached the man and in seconds he had absorbed and become the man. He forced himself to withhold the torrent of memories until he was somewhere it wouldn't draw suspicion.

Back in the alley Mara was staring, horrified at Alex as he walked towards her in the form of the man he had consumed. She saw the look of hurt that flashed across his face when he saw her expression. She quickly brought up a stoic mask and she was going to say something but couldn't think of anything, she was saved from the awkward moment by him dropping to his knees, holding his head with his mouth open in a silent scream. Mara ran to him and held him and tried to shake him out of whatever was happening. Suddenly it stopped and Alex was back in his normal form and back on his feet. "What the hell was that?!" She shout/whispered. Alex was seemed to be contemplating whatever just happened and she punched his shoulder as hard as she could to get his attention. He turned to her and looked at her blankly for a moment before realizing what she was talking about.

"Oh, I forgot to warn you, when I experience someone's memories it looks like I'm in pain." he said. "Why? Were you worried about me?" He added with a smirk.

Mara glared but she couldn't keep the blush from spreading across her face. She actually couldn't think of a witty retort as she realized she had been worried about him, she had no idea why, he was an assignment and she had only spoken to him a few times, and he pissed her off during each one, this was concerning. She huffed and turned to begin the long trek back to their ship. Suddenly she felt strong arms grip her and she found herself swung around onto Alex's back. Before she could protest he took off at the building nearest them and sprinted up it and when he reached the top he began leaping building to building. Mara would never admit it but she screamed most of the way, when she wasn't she had her eyes shut tight and she had a death grip on Alex's jacket, it was one thing to pilot speeders and star fighters but another thing entirely to be launched into the air uncontrollably by another person to heights where there was no way the force could save her from the fall.

"If you ever do that again I will kill you!" She snarled at him once they were on board and he put her down. He just laughed good naturedly and walked away.

* * *

A few hours later Mara found herself outside Alex's door.

She had been in her quarters on her bed contemplating the events of the last day. She was curious, Alex seemed to consist of mysteries and secrets and she couldn't help but want to figure him out, The fact that what little of his face she had seen under his hood had been extremely handsome, also everything about him screamed power, something she had a healthy respect for from growing up in the empire also contributed to her interest in him. She was sorely tempted to try to probe his mind but she wasn't going to risk it.

She resolved that she would have to talk to him. Not because of personal interest but to further her mission for her master, or at least that's what she told herself.

As she entered his room she found him on the durasteel slab jokingly called a bed the ship had, he didn't look up or make any move to acknowledge her entrance, she stood and he sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Mara broke the silence when she blurted out the first question that came to mind, "What the hell are you?"

She heard him chuckle and he looked up at her as he reclined on the sad excuse for a bed he had been provided. "A virus." was the response she got. She waited for him to elaborate and was disappointed as she received no further explanation. "Care to elaborate?" she asked impatiently.

"It's a long and complicated story that I'm not in the mood to tell." He said, Mara sighed, it seemed she wouldn't be getting anything out of him, she turned to leave but stopped when he said,

"But I can show you." He was so close that even with the force she couldn't have responded in time, his right hand transformed into a tentacle and pierced near the back of her head.

* * *

Mara found herself in a sterile room, which according to the body on the table and large slides on the walls was a morgue, she recognized the body on the table as the Alex's and wasn't all that surprised as he woke up. As she watched him try to get his bearings she realized that this must be the past as she couldn't imagine Alex being this confused from what she had seen of him, she watched as he escaped the morgue and the Blackwatch patrols. She was with him as over time he discovered his powers and who and what he was, she watched as he hunted and killed his targets and learned the truth about Gentek and Blackwatch, she watched as him and saw how hurt he was when his sister looked at him like a monster when she realized what he was, she saw as he saved the city and tore himself away from the only thing he had ever cared about for its own good, and she couldn't help but empathize. All her life consisted of was serving her master and she couldn't imagine what she would do with him gone. Then she started wondering why he was showing her this much.

* * *

Meanwhile Alex was wondering the same thing, he had originally intended to just give her the gist of what happened; that he was a virus, Blackwatch and all that jazz but the second he drew her into his consciousness he lost control, all his memories and feelings were flowing through the bond he had created and as he tried to stop it his mind was suddenly flooded with her memories, he saw faint glimpses of tall figures for a short while but then they disappeared, these must have been her parents. He watched as she was taken in by the Emperor as a child and the brutal training as she grew up. He watched as she went from a scared child to a beautiful and strong woman. He watched as she closed herself off from others as she aged as a result of her environment but as she grew he sometimes caught glimpses of the woman she was forced to hide, she only really came out when she was alone or with the very few people she was comfortable with. He felt for her, she had a similar life to his, neither had knowledge of their pasts and both had had to fight from the beginning to survive and neither had ever had anyone in their lives they could truly rely on to always be there for them.

* * *

As they both suddenly snapped back to reality they both just stared at each other until Alex broke the silence, "What the fuck was that?" at the same time Mara asked "What did you just do?"

Alex took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, if they were going to figure out what happened him going into a panic induced killing rage wouldn't help. "What did you see?" he asked.

"Everything, and what about you?" She said, she figured being forceful with him wouldn't yield desirable results, especially in such a small room so she hoped being friendly would be more successful.

"Everything, what the hell just happened?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Mara started pacing, she was shocked at what just happened, and trying to theorize what it could have been, nothing from Alex's memories showed him to be able to do anything like that so she figured it must have been the force.

Alex interrupted her thoughts when he stated "I should kill you."

Mara froze and turned to look at him and readied herself for an attack, "But I can't, logically you are an unnecessary liability. But I don't want to kill you." He stated and Mara felt confusion not her own. "I can't even form a weapon to attack you." He said while gazing at his arm. He looked up at her and from the expression on his face she realized she was feeling his confusion.

Alex stopped his musings and slight panic as he felt shock for no apparent reason, he looked up and saw the expression on her face and came to the same conclusion she did, he delved into his consciousness and realized that emotions and thoughts were still passing between the bond that had been established. He could hear her thinking as she noticed the bond between them, he felt her begin to panic as she realized what had happened and he instinctively sent calming feelings through the bond, once he caught himself he immediately stopped but not before she noticed and looked at him strangely.

"So we developed a force bond." Alex stated bluntly, he had gleaned the knowledge of what had just transpired from her memories, a force bond was when the force willed two people together and they became one. Alex had no clue why this had just happened, as far as he knew he didn't have any midichlorians for the force to work through though he figured he could have received minute amounts from the clones he had consumed to allow it to work through him though that still gave no reason as to why it had bound him to Mara.

Mara was thinking along the same lines, she could sense some force potential in him not enough to be properly trained but enough for the force to work through him in certain ways. From what she knew of force bonds, or they, as Alex now knew everything she did, they were permanent bonds between two people extremely compatible and chosen through the force, nearly every pair force bonded had been opposite genders and all had ended up together. The sharing of their memories was unheard of but they had no explanation. She didn't know how she felt about this, on one hand she had always wanted someone to love and the force had practically handpicked and dropped them in her lap, they both knew everything about each other and they both already cared for each other before hand as they both now knew and they cared on a subconscious level as she witnessed earlier when Alex had tried to comfort her. She was a bit peeved that she couldn't choose who to be with but from the way her mission was going she was probably going to end up with Alex either way and from what she felt through the bond he didn't seem to be that upset about it either. In fact, both of them where feeling the same joy at finally having someone to be theirs though neither acknowledged it as they were both too proud. They stayed in the room for a while longer discussing what this would mean for them before heading to bed, they both dreamt of each other.

* * *

Ok so the romance Is starting a bit earlier than I originally intended but I have a few plot bunnies that require them to be together so… yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh, thanks for all the helpful reviews and please keep doing that stuff… um bye


End file.
